fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Drew Cage
Drew Cage is a Japanese-American professional wrestler who is currently signed to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), Global Pride Wrestling (GPW), and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the RAMPAGE brand. He is best known his tenure in Northern Carnage Wrestling (NCW), where he is a former NCW Heavyweight Champion, as well as Cartoon X-Treme Wrestling Entertainment (CXWE) and Cultural Evolution Wrestling (CEW). Background * Series: None (Original Character) * Species: Human * Age: 20 * Height: 5’9” * Weight: 192 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UWE, GPW, APEX (Formerly) PCUW (PCDW), CEW, CXWE, OCWF, NCW * Debut: 2013 * Billed from: Chicago, Illinois * Allies: Cassie Cage (wife), Zach Cage (brother), Hiccup Haddock, Hades (boss), Jesse Alvarez, Korra * Rivals: The Bloodhounds (Rick Taylor and Luther Strode), Game Grumps, ShadowHawk, Kirito Kazuto * Twitter: @DrewCage Appearance Early life Professional wrestling career Cartoon Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment Northern Carnage Wrestling Combat Champion (2013) Heavyweight Champion and Fallout with NCW (2014–2015) In late 2014 to mid 2015, Drew grew tired of his treatment in NCW, and ranted about how everyone turned on him which lead to a feud with Jesse Alvarez. The two finally fought it out at NCW’s Two Year Anniversary in an “I Quit” match where Jesse would emerge victorious and Drew would be sent over the edge of one a balcony and through the announcer’s tables below. Even though time has passed with Drew, Jesse, and Korra having reconciled with one another, Drew is still hesitant on rejoining NCW, even though he has been questioned about rejoining on multiple occasions Championship Extreme Wrestling Interuniversal Champion (2015) Drew, along with many past CXWE roster members, would return to the newly branded CEW: Rebirth where he competed in a a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the vacant CEW Interuniversal Championship where he was a finalist before losing to Jacky Bryant. However on the following episode, he would gain the title after sending ShadowHawk through the table to become the champion. Shortly after the two engaged in a feud which led to a match at CEW’s first pay-per-view, Backlash, where Drew would successfully retain the title after a hard fought match. During the following weeks, Drew would issue open challenges to whoever wanted a shot at his championship and would emerge victorious every time. Around the start of the CEW(X)MWE War Games, Drew was scheduled to face off MWE’s own Magnus Chase where at WinterBash he would lose the title ending his reign at 52 days. After the match Drew congratulated Magnus who in return would show respect but Paul Johnson went on insulting Cage about losing. Shockingly enough Magnus then revealed himself to have switched to CEW’s side of the war much to his amusement. On CEW Championship Fight Night, Drew cashed in his rematch against Magnus Chase in a triple threat match for the CEW Interuniversal Championship alongside Shadow The Hedgehog (the Sonic Boom incarnation) but did not win. The following weeks, Drew and Zach reformed Caged Cubed with a notable absence from their valet/Drew’s girlfriend Cassie who absent due to taking time off. Caged Cubed soon competed in a Tag Team Tournament, losing to the MWE developmental team of Sun and Neptune. World Heavyweight Championship pursuits (2016–present) Drew would soon pursue after Strider’s CEW World Heavyweight Championship with his first shot coming in a form of a qualification match in where he would compete in Elimination Chamber match for the CEW World Heavyweight Championship at CEW’s April pay-per-view, Cyberslam. He would make it to the final three where he was eliminated by Magnus Chase, after Kirito’s interference. This would lead to a match on CEW: Rebirth’s twenty third episode in which he lost when Kirito pulled out the brass knuckles when the ref wasn’t paying attention. Drew would address his loss the following week where he would challenge Kirito to one final match at the upcoming event, CEW: Breakout where the two would face off in a No-Holds Barred Match which Cage would eventually gain the win. Fast forward to CEW SummerBash, Drew competed in a Championship Scramble match for the CEW World Heavyweight Championship only to once again come up short as the winner would be Mercury Black. As of the moment, Drew has not appeared but plans are being said he’ll return to pursue the World Championship or go after the X-Universal Championship. Original Character Wrestling Federation Global Pride Wrestling Feud with Game Grumps (2015–2016) When GPW was announced, Drew and Zach saw it as a new opportunity revive themselves as a tag team though they were also joined by Drew’s friend at the time Cassie Cage. The two would form a stable by the name of “Caged Cubed” before they aligned with Kenny in a feud against the Game Grumps. At the Global Pride Wrestling event, Genesis, Drew and Zach would take part in a Tag Team Championship Gauntlet Match where they would eliminate the likes of Big Time Rush’s Kendall Knight and James Diamond, Ryugen & Zangetus and even the team of Sonic and Shadow. Just as it would seem like they would win, Drew was laid out by a Ganso Bomb by Arin of the Game Grumps, which would render him unable to wrestle for a few months. Cassie, who had participated in a Women’s Over-the-Top Rumble for the vacant GPW Women’s Championship, was attempted a sneak attack by Dan and she retaliated with a hard punch to the groin. Drew would eventually return where they would make a run-in on the Games Grumps over a win of the GPW Tag Team Champions, the Koopalings. Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (2015–present) After months of training in XGW, Drew would debut on the main roster as a mystery tag partner handpicked by his former rival-now friend Jesse Alvarez against Hakumen and his choice of partner David Ryan. Drew would score the victory with a debuting finisher “Eternal Vengeance”, the Muscle Buster. Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling Peach Creek Developmental Wrestling (2015–present) Apex Caliber Wrestling Personality Personal life Outside of wrestling, Drew lives with his younger brother Zach Cage alongside twin sister/clone Dakota Cage. He entered an intimate relationship with Cassie Cage (no relation whatsoever), daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. As of late 2018, they are officially married. Another side of his personal life would have to go towards his time being dedicated to his family life and work outside of wrestling. Drew has mentioned once that if he were to retire in the near future, he would either run for mayor of Chicago or settle down as a park ranger while also proposing to his current girlfriend. Cage is also known for his current clothing of biking attire, to which he usually travels the road. In the Multiverse, Drew is a Ghost Rider by the alias of “Vengeance” and is also the right-hand man and champion of Hades, the god of the Underworld. It’s actually a short, complicated story. In wrestling Drew Cage is known to be a mix of a high-flyer and and brawler, with the latter proving to be effective against bigger opponents. Recently, Drew has adapted a luchador wrestling style while taking some inspiration from A.J. Styles. Finishing moves * Cage KO/Penance Crusher (Jumping Cutter) * Cage Lock/Pandora’s Box (Figure-four Leglock or a Calf Slicer) * Damnation Forearm (Springboard Forearm Smash) * Eternal Vengeance ''(Muscle Buster) * ''Omega Bomb ''(High-angle Senton Bomb) Signature moves * Arm Drag * Atomic Drop * Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron or to the turnbuckle * ''Cerberus Bomb (Corkscrew Senton Bomb) * Discus Clothesline * Diving Clothesline * Diving Knee Drop * Dragon Screw * Dragon Sleeper * European Uppercut, sometimes from the second rope * Fallen Soul (Moonsault onto a standing opponent) * Fury of Hades (Two punches followed by a Shoot Kick followed by a Spinning Backfist followed with a Step-up Enzuigiri) * Frog Splash * Handspring Back Elbow * Hell’s Firestorm (Springboard 450° Splash) * Hurricanrana * Inverted Atomic Drop * Japanese Arm Drag * Leglock Cloverleaf * Monkey Flip * Multiple kick variations ** Back followed by a corner Springboard Sunset Flip from the turnbuckle ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope ** Enzuigiri ** Pelé Kick (Backflip) ** Pendulum Overhead from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent ** Shadow Kick (Spinning Dropkick or Superkick) – adopted from Cassie Cage * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging Dragon ** High-angle Belly-to-back ** Fisherman, sometimes into a bridging pin ** Northern Lights ** Snap, sometimes into the turnbuckles ** Tiger * Muta Lock * Running Swinging Neckbreaker * Shin Breaker * Springboard Corkscrew Crossbody * Springboard Moonsault, sometimes transitioned into a Inverted DDT to a standing opponent * Sunset Flip Powerbomb * Suicide Dive * Tornado DDT * Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown Managers * Zach Cage * Cassie Cage Nicknames * “Vengeance” Entrance themes * “Get Ready to Fly” by GRITS (NCW; 2013 –2014 / UWE; 2015 – present) * “Demi-Gods” by Lab Ratz featuring Slim Jim (NCW; 2015, 2018 – 2019) * “Just Close Your Eyes” by Story of the Year (GPW; 2015 – present / CEW; October 12, 2015 – 2018) * “Just Close Your Eyes” by Bedlam’s Gate (APEX; 2013* – present) Championships and accomplishments Cartoon Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment * CXWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * CXWE Hardcore Championship (1 time) * CXWE X-Factor Contract (2013) Championship Extreme Wrestling * CEW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) * CEW Interuniversal Championship (1 time) Global Pride Wrestling * GPW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Zach Cage Original Character Wrestling Federation * OCWF World Championship (1 time) Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NCW Combat Championship (1 time) * NCW Hypersonic Championship (1 time, final champion) 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment ' * UWE Duos Championship (1 time) – with Zach Cage Trivia * Due to the FWM’s infamous sliding time frame, Drew is technically considered an experienced wrestler in 2019 as APEX is stuck in 2013. Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:ACW Wrestlers